


strawberry dress

by kenssihwa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cafe AU, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, cross dressing, kurosuga, that damn strawberry dress, whipped kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenssihwa/pseuds/kenssihwa
Summary: when kuroo tetsurou thinks his day could get even worse, an angel comes around the corner in the viral 'strawberry dress' and he feels like he's about to have a stroke.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 34





	strawberry dress

it had already been a pain in the ass to wake up in the morning.

his hair was untamable– usually he can make it look presentable, but today made him look like pikachu just zapped him. he gives up with his hair and just heads out to make himself some type of breakfast.

eventually, he decided to make ramen anfdhad burned his hand in the process. usually he'd make something more satisfying, but he currently wasn't feeling the best. he wasn't sick, he just felt like shit.

he stubs his toe on the way to wash his bowl in the sink. thankfully, no plates were broken. he can't afford to have yaku yell at him again for 'being reckless' because of accidentally dropping one of his plates one time.

when he showers, he realizes that the heater is broken even though he got it cleaned just last week. nevertheless, kuroo suffers throughout his icy cold shower and doesn't even bother with making himself a cup of coffee to warm up. he works in a cafe, he'll make his drink there.

kuroo dresses himself in a simple white button down with some ripped jeans. it's standard uniform at the place he works at, which he's glad about because their aprons look nice actually— it's just a short black apron, nothing to fancy.

he patches up his burns on his hands and hopes they're good enough. he reminds himself to buy more anti-septics.

he drives to work without getting run over– thank the heavens– but he's immediately greeted by a customer complaining on why the store wasn't open yet.

"you don't need to file a lawsuit to have out shop open, ma'am. just be patient please while i open up our shop." kuroo holds in the urge to yell at this person.

the lady rolls her eyes. "tch. whatever, i'm heading to starbucks. no good service." she struts away like she's in a victoria's secret fashion show and kuroo just facepalms before opening the front door of the cafe.

a few minutes later, his co-workers had soon arrived. he tells them about the lady and if she comes back, just report to him so that they don't have to suffer like him.

kuroo ends up burning his hand with the coffee maker while making himself a fresh cup and he wants to pull his hair out. kai only laughs at him, restocking their fridge with a few baking ingredients.

"bad morning?" he asks and kuroo only nods in disappointment. "that's alright. don't worry, something good will happen soon. i guarantee it." winks the latter before heading to the other kitchen to make a fresh batch of pastries.

it gives kuroo a little hope but he's just to fed up right now.

they day rolls by as per usual, customers slipping in some dollar bills and coins into their tip jar. a little girl runs by the counter and gives kuroo and the other staff members little packets of candy before heading out with her mom.

kuroo smiles at the kind gesture. 

he thinks his luck is just turning around it definitely does when the gods above had just bestowed upon him what he sees to be the most beautiful person he has seen.

he doesn't even care that it's a man, because he's entirely pretty and kuroo feels his mouth grows dry. 

the unknown man is wearing the dress he saw on twitter that every woman was wearing. it's a nice shade of pink with little embroidered designs of strawberries all around the dress. it looks nice and light around his body and it's cinched around the middle, accentuating his slim waist.

there's someone along with him, a head of curly, raven hair with a pair of half rimmed glasses. he instantly recognizes the taller as akaashi keiji, his best friend's boyfriend.

upon closer inspection, kuroo's heart beats faster as the face next to him though grows more and more familiar to him.

then it hits him. karasuno's number two, their setter. sugawara koushi.

he does remember how pretty the latter was back in high school. they didn't talk much besides a few times during their training camp but that's all in the past. 

"hello, kuroo-san." akaashi greets, resting his hand on the strap of his bag. "hi good morning," beams the silver haired latter, the dress moving gracefully around him as he stepped closer to the register. kuroo wants to jump off a cliff incase he says something stupid.

"g-good morning." kuroo manages to reply. he takes a good look at the silver headed male. his hair has grown a tad bit longer than before, hair just covering his ears quite a bit. his fringe is also longer than usual, framing the sides of his face well. a few stands of hair cover his forehead lightly.

"can i have a strawberry frappe please? with whipped cream and a croissant on the side." kuroo smiles a little at his order and hoped that he ordered a strawberry shortcake instead. "i'll have a matcha frappe, whipped cream also and a strawberry shortcake." akaashi says and he pulls out his wallet.

"anything else?" kuroo asks, hoping to sound the most normal. the two former setters shake their heads. "oh by the way, you remember sugawara-san, right?" akaashi smiles and gestures to the shorter male.

his mind freezes for a sec before nodding. "uhm, yeah! karasuno's number two. how could i forget the person who got angry on live t.v?" kuroo chuckles. sugawara blushes at the little joke before laughing himself.

it's a pleasing sound, kuroo thinks.

"oh wow, you saw my small outbreak then. i thought they cut that part out," sugawara smiles, hand politely covering his pearly whites. akaashi receives his change along with a receipt.

"anyway, we'll be over there. thanks kuroo-san." akaashi smiles warmly at him before heading to an open booth with sugawara ahead of him. 

they sit by a window and kuroo can't help but stare at sugawara as he places his small purse on the table and lets out a small sigh. he looks up at akaashi and says something that kuroo can't really interpret as it slowly moves into a conversation.

he's already given their orders to yaku and the shorter latter makes do to make their drinks, so kuroo has some time to admire the man.

minutes pass and kuroo goes ahead to serve another customer. when he looks at sugawara and akaashi's table, his eyes meet caramel ones.

sugawara gives him a soft smile, eyes turning into small crescents. kuroo's cheeks flush as he's greeted by kind eyes. he smiles back until he's nudged on the side by yaku.

"quit staring at the customers, that's rude– oh– is that sugawara-san?" the strawberry blonde suddenly asks, and kuroo only nods as a response. the shorter latter lightly waves at the ashen male, earning another wave back.

once that was out of his system, yaku nudged kuroo once more. "here's their order, don't do anything dumb– also, tell him the dress looks great." the shorter male hands him the tray and walks back into their kitchen.

the dark haired male lets out a small huff before walking towards the table, when he approaches them, kuroo greets them with a small 'helloo!', placing their orders on their respective sides.

"anything else do you need?" kuroo asks, glancing at both males. they share a look before shaking their heads. "no, everything's fine. thank you kuroo-san." hearing his name come of of sugawara's mouth makes him feel like a giddy school girl inside.

kuroo nods, about to step back before turning to sugawara.

"oh- uhm...yaku says the dress is really pretty on you and i agree with him," the dark haired latter manages to blurt out with all his might. he watches koushi's cheek slightly tint a light shade of pink. it's a refreshing sight and kuroo feels himself want to just give the ashen male so much affection.

he bows his head lightly. "t-thank you, it was akaashi's idea.." koushi says in a quiet tone. kuroo makes a mental reminder to thank his dear friend akaashi for this wonderful idea.

"i see. well, i hope that both of you have a great day. enjoy your time." kuroo bows and walks back to the register.

he lets out a relieved sigh. he's unsure why he feels so nervous like this, but he kinda enjoys it. it makes him feel like he's in highschool again.

soon enough, akaashi and sugawara had finished their order and bid a goodbye to kuroo, thanking him. he nods and waves one list time at the two former setters, making eye contact with sugawara.

the ashen male gives him a toothy grin that made kuroo's insides malfunction. they leave the cafe much to kuroo's disappointment, and he's sure that he's never gonna see koushi again– in that dress, especially.

when he heads to clean their table, there's a piece of paper under koushi's cup.

_'thank you for saying my dress is pretty. i'd love to talk to you again, kuroo-san. call me :)) - xxxx xxx xxxx'_

sugawara comes home from his little outing with akaashi and he's never felt better.

he's surprised that people had grown to like his dress on him rather than to make fun of him for it. especially when he had seen the look on kuroo's face when he stepped inside the cafe. 

it makes his heart flutter.

his phone buzzes in his purse and so he takes it out.

**[ unknown number • 5:42 : hey it's kuroo. you looked amazing today. :))) ]**

sugawara's insides beam with happiness.

**[ sugawara koushi • 5:45 : thank u! i wasn't really sure if i looked ok in the dress but im glad u liked it! ]**

the reply makes kuroo have spasms in the back room of the cafe. it's almost closing time and there aren't much customers so he's just lounging around now.

another reply comes to his phone.

****[ sugawara koushi • 5:46 : if ur free do u wanna go out some time? like maybe to the park or a themepark perhaps?? i know its kinda rushed but uhm yea ]** **

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

kuroo smiles to himself. maybe his day wasn't so awful.

****

****

****

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i felt like writing some kurosuga and j also came across a fanart of koushi in the viral strawberry dress so i just decided to make this fic! (unfortunately i can't find the link but i'll try and place it here if i can find it again)
> 
> anyways, thank you for reading! mess with me on twt @kenssihwa


End file.
